


Just One More Minute, And I Swear I'll Be Fine

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [10]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You, Tattoo Artist Anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry for your loss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Minute, And I Swear I'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Patrick Quinn is my son.

Holding her father’s shaking hand, she tries to keep her eyes from filling with tears. They both know this is it; Patrick’s heart is failing him and she can hear his breathing slowly become shallow every few minutes. Squeezing her hand, he smiles weakly at her and she leans forward to kiss his forehead. She sits in the chair next to his bed until the nurses force her out.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning, right at eight. I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Sweetheart.”

* * *

She wasn’t going to get much sleep anyway and she’s awake and pacing when the phone rings around two. Reading the number she lets out a quick breath before answering with a wavering “Hello.”

The nurse’s voice is sweet over the phone with a hint of pity underneath that makes Happy clench her fist tighter.

“Is this Happy Quinn, daughter of Patrick Quinn?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry, but your father’s passed.”

Happy’s breath hitches and she collects herself with a strained answer.

“I’ll be there in about half an hour, thank you.” The nurse says something else that doesn’t register and the call ends. Taking a deep breath she looks down at the screen again and dials Toby’s number, he picks up quickly.

“Hey, Hap, what’s wrong? Why are you-”

She speaks fast, no space between her words.

“I need you to meet me at the hospital, my dad died.” He can hear in her voice how upset she is, breathing like she’s panicking.

“Breathe, babe. I’m leaving right now and I’ll be at the hospital in about half an hour. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?” Happy lets out a thick “no,” and hangs up the phone after words that all start to run together in her mind.

She’s driving the fastest she has in a while but taking back roads to elongate the drive time anyway. Her brain is getting muddled and she knows she needs to keep her head on straight for the time being; she can’t lose it all yet, when she’s not in his arms where he can hold her together until she can do it herself again.

Parking, she grabs her keys and phone. As she walks through the automatic door she searches the waiting room for him. He’s not there but she’s able to pull herself together to shoot him a text saying where she is. Holding her breath Happy can’t tell if it’s the stillness of where she is or the nurses giving her red-cheeks glances of pity but it boils up until she snaps. Nurses rush over to rub her back and try to calm her but all she knows is her dad is dead and Toby’s not with her yet. They whisper condolences but she shakes them off and buries her head in her knees for the time being. Her sobs echo in the mostly-empty waiting room.

* * *

Pulling up next to her truck, Toby takes one more deep breath before walking towards the door. He can’t imagine the state she’ll be in or what she’s thinking. Running in he sees her instantly. She’s hunched over with her head in her hands, frame clearly shaking as sobs continue to plague her. Kneeling in front of her he sets his hands on her legs and speaks quietly but his voice grabs her attention.

“It’s me, Hap, it’s Toby. Will you look at me?” Her head snaps up and meets his eyes, another sob running through her body as he stands and takes her in his arms. Kissing her head he sits them down on one of the couches and rubs her back, trying to stop her shaking. Her bawling slowly draws to a close but he can feel a tear soak into his shirt every now and then. Pulling back she starts to speak, voice hoarse and scratchy.

“I didn’t get to say goodbye. I said I loved him and I’d be back in the morning because I thought he’d still be here but he won’t be, Toby. I should’ve stayed, I should’ve made them let me stay.” Her chest is rising and falling rapidly and he cradles her to his shoulder, pressing her flush against him. Wiping her cheek with his thumb he sets a light kiss on her head and whispers to her as soothingly as he can.

**  
**“I’m sorry for your loss.” Sniffling against him she nods, taking whatever comfort she can from his words. He rocks her back and forth lightly, protecting her from whatever he can for right now. They both know they’re going to have to deal with this and it won’t be pretty. Happy’s trying to keep from shutting down no matter how sweet she knows that numbness will feel and Toby wants to do anything to keep her from sinking. She continues to sit in his arms in the hospital, not talking or thinking or feeling too much either, just trying to relish in being with him because he’s all she has right now. Kissing his chest she closes her eyes, not caring that there’s paperwork to be filled out an arrangements to be made, and lets herself rest knowing she’s loved and cared for with him by her side.


End file.
